Phan Fluff: Healing
by deathcausesindigestion
Summary: Dan attempts to end his life, but Phil has his own secrets too. Can they heal each other? A serious but fluffy phanfic, WARNINGS: Suicide and Self Harm
1. Chapter 1: An Empty Bed

"Good morning Dan!" Phil announced cheerfully, tearing the duvet off of Dan's bed. He wasn't there. "Dan?" Phil wondered aloud. He wandered around the house, gradually getting more worried as he found empty room after empty room. Phil returned to Dan's bedroom, head in his hands. Dan hadn't run off for months. He thought that Lola was making him happy. He had been seeming so much positive, always smiling. Phil decided that he must have done something wrong. Phil started for the kitchen, he didn't need to hide his knives when Dan was out.

Phil stopped on the way over. Was that? No, it couldn't be. Why would Dan be sitting on the railing of their balcony? Why would his legs be dangling over the drop? Phil stood silently for a second, staring at Dan's back through the glass doors. Until Dan's arms shifted and his elbows bent, ready to push off. Phil rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Dan's waist, pulling him back. Dans eyes widened as he hit the floor.  
"What the f*ck Dan?" Phil was shouting, not trying to conceal his anger. Dan turned his head away, unable to meet Phil's eyes," Daniel James Howell. Look at me right now!" A few of their neighbours had come out to identify the noise. Dan still refused to look at Phil as he dragged him inside and shut the door. "Dan, why?" There were tears streaming down Phil's face, but Dan still kept his eyes trained on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2: A Locked Door

Dan, I'm going to go get some food."  
Phil had tucked Dan into bed four hours ago. Once Phil realised that Dan wasn't going to talk, Phil had sat down on the chair of Dan's piano. Dan was laying in bed, staring up at the ceiling. It was horrible not talking to Phil, it had always been so easy to make conversation: and now Dan had messed it up. Why hasn't he just pushed pushed off? Why did he hesitate? Dan knew why, he wanted Phil to save him. He never wanted to admit it, but Phil was always his saving grace. His sunshine. Dan hated not being able to give that feeling to Phil. He waited for the door to close. He didn't expect to hear the lock click. Sh*t. He got up and tried the door handle but Phil had locked it correctly. For once. Dan nearly smiled remembering his joking arguments with Phil about his inability to lock doors. Nearly. Hearing footsteps, Dan lay back on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

Phil returned with two sandwiches . He sat down on his chair, concealing a flask of chicken soup behind his back. He placed one sandwich on the dresser by Dan's bed and started eating his own. Phil noticed that Dan was lying on top of his duvet. He must have gotten up while Phil was out. This made Phil slightly happier. At least Dan had done something. He came over and tucked Dan in, lingering for a second over Dan's chest. Dan reached up for Phil's hand and Phil reached down and grabbed Dan's. They held each other's gaze for a minute until Dan looked away. Phil didn't let go. He sat by Dan's bed until he was sure Dan was asleep. He kissed Dan's forehead. It felt nice to be so close to Dan. He sat back down at a chair and started attacking his wrist with a butter knife.

Dan wasn't asleep. He was so shocked by Phil's sudden spur of affection that he didn't notice that he was doing something until he heard heavy breathing. Dan opened one eye. Phil was dabbing at his wrist with a bloodstained tissue. There was a bloody butter knife on the piano. Phil's whimpers brought dan back to reality. He shuffled slightly, propping himself up to get a better look. He had wondered why Phil had been wearing long sleeves lately. There was a book of scars on his arm. Dan collapsed and started crying softly. He never cried in front of Phil, but he couldn't hold it in. Phil stood up.

Phil stood up. Was Dan, crying? He hastily tidied away the tissues. He hoped Phil hadn't seen him cutting. "What the f*ck Dan?"  
It seemed he had.  
"What?" Phil was playing the fool. He couldn't look at Dan.  
Dan stifled his sobs and reached out. Phil handed him his hands, but he pulled Phil forward and stroked his wrists. Dan started crying.  
"Why Phil? Why?"  
Phil was angry suddenly. He snatched his arms away and started screaming at Dan.  
" Why? Why? You just nearly committed suicide! And you're asking me why?! You nearly ruined my life and you're asking me why?" Dan was crying but Phil wasn't done, " I'll tell you why! I'm making you sad. I see your face falling when you see me after you come back from Lola's! Your fake smiles in videos. Your crying in the night! How you avoid me when you're drunk and can't pretend to like me! Well I like you Dan! Ok? I like you more than anyone else! And it hurts to see you sad. I cut to punish myself for ruining you. But I can't bear to be away from you. I can't stop." Phil was bawling too now. Dan reached out his arms, towards Phil. Phil stepped back, thinking that Dan was pushing him away. Instead, Dan grabbed on the chest of Phil's shirt and pulled him into bed. He held him to his chest, whispering how he was sorry and how he would explain it tomorrow. After half an hour, the whispering stopped, but when Phil tried to stand up, Dan only held him tighter. Phil decided to sleep in his clothes.


	3. Chapter 3: Half of a Whiskey Bottle

Dan awoke to Phil in his bed. He was pleased for a second, until he remembered yesterday's events. Damn. He slowly got up, cautious not to wake stripped off his sweaty clothes and tried the door. Locked. He turned around to see Phil sat up in bed staring at him, arms crossed. Phil raised his eyebrows and gestured at Dan's crotch. Dan looked down and blushed bright red. He conveniently remembered that yesterday he had put on his smallest boxers, if you could call them that. Dan preferred the term thong. Despite fan's speculation, Phil had never seen Dan naked, and neither of them were exactly straight. Dan carefully arranged his hands over his crotch, and Phil brought his knees up to his chest, looking slightly embarrassed. Dan went even redder. Phil mumbled something about getting changed and left the room.

Phil was panting. He couldn't believe what happened yesterday. It was such a whirlwind of emotions. He pushed down the urge to rush back to Dan's room and hold him like Dan had held him last night. He threw on a flannel button up and waited for a few minutes before wrestling himself into a pair of black skinny realised that he had left his phone in Dan's room. He walked back down the corridor and stepped through the door that he had left unlocked. Dan was lying on his bed and he hadn't started changing. Phil had to make sure that his shirt was covering his crotch before Dan noticed him. " Dan, have you seen-" Dan a looked up and hastily attempted to conceal something under the covers. Phil snatched at it. It was his phone.  
"D-Dan! What are you doing with my phone!"  
Dan was hiding under the covers. Phil giggled and snatched them off. It seemed Dan had started changing, he was wearing a slightly more decent pair of boxers.  
"Why were you on my phone?"  
"I was... I was calling Lola,"  
Phil shook his head," Use your own phone!"  
"She blocked me,"  
Phil was obviously confused so Dan continued,  
"I told her I liked a dude and broke up with her. She's really mad,"  
"Oh," Phil couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. He could deal with Lola, but Dan being interested in another guy who wasn't Phil. He sighed and held Dan's hand.  
"You're not going to ask who it is?" Dan seemed hopeful, so Phil played along.  
"Ok, who is it?"  
Dan grinned, " You have to guess,"  
Phil sighed,"Pj? Chris?"  
Dan looked disgusted, " No!"  
Phil was starting to get annoyed,"if you want me to know then tell me!"  
"You have to guess!"  
"I'm sorry Dan but I don't have time for this,"  
Phil got up and shrugged Dan's hand off of his sleeve. He sat on his bed screamed into his pillow until he fell asleep again. He didn't even notice Dan coming in to tuck him into bed.

Dan was worried. Phil had never been this short tempered. Was it his fault? Dan nearly slapped himself, of course it was his fault. It was because of yesterday, Phil must have been so angry, he would have been pretending to be okay. Dan crawled back under the duvet. It was only ten in the morning and he had already ruined the day. He lay there, waiting for Phil to come in to check on him. But he didn't.

Phil didn't know why he was angry, Dan had done nothing wrong. He woke up from his nap full of angry dreams in a worse mood than when he had fallen asleep. He didn't even feel like cutting. He marched out the door without a word and went straight to the corner shop. Phil returned with two bottles of whisky. He put one away and downed half of the other before putting it away too. Grabbing a knife, he stormed into Dan's room and ripped off his blanket, waking him up.  
"Get up b*tch."  
Dan was half asleep, and looked up at Phil with a dazed expression.  
"I said get up!"  
Dan was shocked for a moment, but quickly came to his senses,  
"What happened Phil?"  
"Why don't you tell me?"  
Phil grabbed him by his shirt, and for the first time he saw Dan frightened. Phil wanted to hurt Dan,he wanted to make him feel even half the pain that he felt,) but he couldn't. He raised his fist and let it fall. He put Dan down and let his tears wash away his anger. Dan crawled away from Phil and sat on the other side of the room watching Phil break down, eventually crawling back over and putting Phil on his lap.  
" I don't want to be like this Dan, I don't want to hurt you." Phil whispered it into Dan's chest, holding onto his bare arms like he would never let go, "Promise me that you'll fix me Dan"  
Dan pushed the hair out of Phil's eyes and whispered into his ear.  
"Only if you can fix me,"


	4. Chapter 4: Sharing a Bed

It's the afternoon and Dan's sat in front of a camera, preparing himself for the video that he's about to make. Phil gave him a thumbs up from behind the camera and Dan gestured for him to turn the camera on.  
"Hello internet!"  
Dan got straight to the point, explaining his suicide attempt in even more detail than he had told Phil. Dan managed to compose himself throughout, but once he started explaining his motives tears started streaming down his face. Phil came round to comfort him, but Dan grabbed his wrist and showed it to the camera.  
"Neither of us are perfect, but we're healing each other, and I promise that I will never try anything like this again."  
This set Phil off too. Dan thought he looked so sad that he couldn't help but hold him in his arms and keep telling him that they'd be okay as he explained what had happened with Lola. He had been updating his fans on her and he felt that they deserved to know this. He made sure not to mention why they'd broken up. He'd already experienced the length the fans would go to to find out about a secret. He rubbed Phil's back as he turned off the camera, he was so small and child-like sometimes, he couldn't believe that Phil was the older of the two boys. He carried Phil on his shoulder and dumped him onto his own bed. Phil didn't let go. Dan sighed.  
"Phil, you need sleep."  
Phil looked up at him through tears, although Dan's had already dried.  
"No I don't Dan. I just need you."  
Dan was left speechless for a moment. He dropped Phil and left the room.

Phil had never been as happy as he was when Dan came back in the room, laptop in hand, and lay down in the black and white bed. He looked Phil in the eyes and passed him something small and furry.  
"Lion!"  
Phil's face lit up as he held his stuffed animal up to his face. He looked over to Dan to see that he had opened his laptop and had started to edit the video.  
"I want to help! Look I've stopped crying now so I won't break your laptop,"  
Dan couldn't help giggle as he put the laptop between them.  
"So what should we edit out?"  
"None of it," Phil yawned as Dan raised his eyebrows,"It's so genuine as it is, there's no point in taking anything away from it,"  
"You're so genuine, Phil, that's what I love about you."  
They both went bright red as soon as Dan had said it,"Not like that!"  
"I know what you mean," Phil laughed. He couldn't help but feel a tiny bit disappointed, what if Dan had meant it like that? They decided together to add a small disclaimer that none of this was staged and then posted it. Dan lay back in his bed and Phil felt comfortable for the first time in weeks.

Why had Dan said he loved Phil? It was such a poor choice of words. Of course he loved Phil, he had loved him since Skype days and it had surpassed being a 'crush' a long time ago. Hell, he'd dumped Lola for him. He wanted to tell Phil, but he loved seeing him happy that he couldn't risk upsetting him with his affection. He was brought back to his thoughts once he realised that he was the subject of Phil's piercing gaze.  
"Can I sleep In your bed tonight Dan?"  
"Sure,"Dan was all too happy to, it was the closest he'd ever come to dating him. He got up and tatted to clear the floor of his dirty clothes from the past week.  
"Oh, are you not sleeping in your thong tonight?" Phil was pretending to be disappointed and he was awfully good at it.  
"Only if you wear your lacy undies,"  
Dan burst out laughing and Phil left the room only to come back wearing a thong which was only slightly more decent than the one Dan had worn this morning.  
"Will this do?"  
Dan doubled over, chest heaving with laughter as Phil pranced around the room with slightly less than a strip of cloth on his body.  
Eventually, Dan threw a blanket at him and told him to go change. Once Phil was safely in a pair of pajamas, Dan left the room to change into his own.

Phil was scrolling through the comments of Dan's latest video when he came back in the room. He didn't look up as Dan got into bed next to him and pulled the duvet up over both their chests. Dan looked over at what Phil was doing.  
"Phil!" Dan grabbed his laptop back and closed down the page, "I thought we said that we weren't going to read each other's comments,"  
Phil tried to get it back but quickly gave up," They're just so nice!"  
"I'll have a look at some in the morning. What do you want to watch?"  
"Nothing,"  
"Are you sure?"  
"I want to talk with you instead," Phil pulled Dan's arms around him,"What is it that makes you so sad when I'm with you, Dan? What am I doing wrong?"  
Dan shuffled slightly so his head was on Phil's shoulder. He started whispering into his ear.  
"I can't lie to you Phil. I can't pretend that I love Lola. I can't be as happy as I seem to be for our fans. I can't put up a wall between us to stop you asking more than I want you to know. I can't bear to make you sad, and I can't bear seeing you sad. I can't live with secrets with you, you deserve to know everything but I keep keeping things from you because quite frankly, I can't live without you."  
Phil turned his head so he could whisper something back,  
"I can't live without you either, and nothing you can ever say or think will change that, ok?"  
Dan was silent for a minute before answering Phil's question,  
"Ok."  
"Dan?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I need to turn the lights off."  
"Oh."  
Dan moved around so that Phil could get up. Phil came back and Dan turned around, ready to resume their cuddling position. Instead, Phil decided to bury his face into his barechest. Dan quickly adapted and held onto Phil's hips. After a few minutes of this position, Phil stroked a finger downDan's side. A moment later, something poked the top of Phil's thigh and Dan turned around.  
"What was that, Dan?"  
"My knee."  
"Oh, ok,"  
Phil pulled on Dan's shoulder so that he was facing him again. Dan's cheeks were flushed.  
"What are you wearing Dan?"  
"Not much," he admitted, "Do you want me to change?"  
"No," Phil got back up, "I'm just getting a drink."  
He walked down the corridor and changed back into his underwear. Grabbing a glass of water in the kitchen, Phil came back into the dark room and laid beside the most handsome man he had ever met. He tried not to make to much noise, it was evident that Dan was asleep. Phil just lay there, staring at Dan until he closed his eyes and fell asleep. 


	5. Chapter 5: Two Thongs, One Confession

Dan had no idea that Phil owned such provocative underwear. It was the next morning, and sunlight was shining on Phil's near naked sleeping body. Dan ran his fingers over Phil's chest, barely touching his skin. What a beautiful man. Dan reluctantly got up and dressed, before going through to their kitchen. It was still early in the morning as Dan disposed of all the sharp knives in the house, and secured any remaining sharp objects. He made sure to get rid of Phil's whisky before beginning to cook. He attempted pancakes, but eventually scrapped that idea and decided on boiled eggs. He lay the breakfast out on the table before returning to his bedroom. Phil was just waking up and seeing Dan sped up the process.  
"Good morning," Dan smirked, "some interesting 'pajamas' you have there Phil."  
Phil crossed his arms, "I could say the same to you,"  
Dan stuck out one hip and smoothed back his hair, "You like it?"  
Phil snorted and walked over to Dan, swinging his hips as he went,  
"I would prefer if you took it off."  
Phil was for a second, probably to get an idea of Dan's reaction. He laughed it off but felt slightly flattered.  
"No, really."  
That was what shocked dan. He mumbled a thank you as he showed Phil through to the kitchen. He sat down opposite him and they chewed their eggs in silence.

God, what was that flirting! Phil stumbled through to his room after the awkward encounter and sat with his head in his hands. Dan's head peaked around the door.  
"Are you ok?"  
"Yeah..."  
Phil was glad to see that Dan had put some clothes on. Finally.  
"You said that you'd read the comments today," Phil pulled out his laptop.  
"What do I have to lose,"  
As the pair read through the comments, messages of love, respect and support were all that they could find. Some channels had already put up response videos, which were just as supportive if not more. Phil was so glad to see Dan so happy that he nearly kissed him. He made do with holding his hand. Eventually, they turned off the laptop.  
"Wow."  
"Yeah. Wow."  
Phil rubbed his thumb over the back of Dan's hand.  
"Truth or dare,"  
Dan was looking at him expectantly,  
"Oh, um, dare,"  
"Next time we go shopping, you have to buy a thong,"  
"Dan!"  
"It's your dare, you can't change it,"  
Phil sighed  
"Ok then, truth or dare,"  
Dan considered this for a minute,  
"Truth,"  
Phil bit his lip and came up with something he was dying to know,  
"Who did you dump Lola for?"  
Dan grunted and moved his hand onto Phil's thigh,  
"Do I have to tell you?"  
"Yes. Unless you want a forfeit?"  
"No, I'll tell you." Dan threw his head back and breathed out slowly, "I dumped Lola for..." He looked at Phil, "Just promise me that you won't freak out,"  
Phil nodded but his heart was racing in anticipation. He wanted to know who it was so that he could finally put down his unreturned affection to Dan. His unhealthy addiction.  
"I dumped Lola for you. I preferred you, Philip Lester over literal supermodel Lola Lindsey, who had somehow fallen head over heels in love with me. And I had fallen for someone else."  
They sat in silence. Phil was filled with such wonderful emotions he could barely keep a straight face. Somehow, Dan's expression got darker by the second.  
"I-I'm sorry Phil,"  
"Dan?"  
He got up and ran out of the room. Phil chased him, but quickly lost sight of the boy. He considered his options, then ran out to the balcony, finding Dan sobbing on the floor.  
"Dan?"  
Phil said it tentatively, making sure not to upset him further.  
"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."  
Dan was gulping for air, the morning light shining off his tears.  
"Don't be."

Dan didn't know what was happening as Phil approached, only that he had made the greatest mistake of his life. Phil's lips parted, forming Dan's name.  
"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry,"  
His tears started distorting Phil's figure. Dan dropped his head, wishing that words could be undone.  
Phil's slender fingers reached under Dan's chin, and brought it back up, so that he was gazing into Phil's eyes. Phil cupped his face in his hands and leaned in closer, so that the tips of their noses were touching.  
"Don't be."  
Phil pressed his lips against Dan's cheek, lingering for a moment on his skin. Phil got up, reluctantly releasing Dan's face as he went. He reached out a hand and Dan took it.  
"Shall we go inside?"  
Dan nodded and followed him in. He tried to take his hands out of Phil's grasp, but he only held on tighter. Dan felt warmth rise in just chest knowing that Phil still wanted to spend time with him. He thought he had messed up but, maybe not. Maybe, just maybe Phil felt the same way. No, Dan shouldn't get ahead of himself. He was probably just pitying him. Dan looked up to find that they were in Phil's room. Phil had grabbed Lion from Dan's room and he placed it back on the dresser. He spread his arms wide and Dan practically fell into them, feeling his tears beginning to wet Phil's shirt. Phil sat down with Dan still in his arms, making sure that Dan was lying on top of him. Dan could feel his heartbeat through his shirt as he tried not to cry onto Phil's shoulder.  
"I'm sorry," he mumbled, "I'm ruining your shirt."  
He tried to get up, but Phil put a hand on his back, keeping him down.  
"It's okay, you're more important."  
At these words, Dan lost his grasp on control, and he cried for everything that had ever happened, and for everything that ever would. Phil whispered consolations into his ear, promising that it would be okay. Once his tears had dried, Dan felt Phil sit up. He shuffled around so that he was on Phil's lap and had his arms around his waist.  
"Dan?"  
"Yeah?"  
"We haven't gone outside in three days,"


	6. Chapter 6: One Kiss (Ending)

Phil was having trouble staying calm and collected. He was walking alongside the prettiest man he had ever met, who had just confessed his love, and all that Phil could do was gaze longingly at every inch of him.  
How was this boy, who had only minutes ago been crying into his shoulder, managed to throw on a crumpled button up and become the most beautiful person Phil had ever seen. His hair could use a bit of work though.  
"Dan, just stay still a sec,"  
Phil did the best he could. Dan's curls were atrocious today, but by the end of it Dan was looking half decent. Phil dropped his hands and Dan took one of them, swinging it as he walked.  
"Thanks,"  
"It's fine, I didn't want to walk with someone who looks like they just emerged from a thorn bush,"  
Dan laughed at that, and Phil blushed. Dan pretended that he didn't notice, but Phil noticed a smattering of pink over his cheeks.  
Phil pointed out a small cafe on the corner, and they peered in through the window. Empty except for one barista. Dan opened the door, pulling his hand away as they entered. They found a table and sat down opposite each other and began studying their menus. Phil snuck occasional glances up at Dan, who always looked away whenever he looked up. They ordered their drinks-a coffee and a hot chocolate- and sat in a comfortable silence. Phil pulled out his phone and tweeted something about an upcoming video that he'd had no prior intention of making. He looked up to see Dan staring dreamily at him, head propped up on his hands. He quickly looked away, biting his lip. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut short by the barista returning with their drinks. Phil put his hand on the table as he paid. Dan put his on top. Phil flinched slightly at the sudden contact, but Dan didn't retract his hand. They sat there, sipping their drinks, Phil felt Dan's hand getting warmer throughout. Once the two cups were empty, Phil sat back in his chair, trying to pull his hand away from Dan. He couldn't. Dan was scrolling on his phone, looking casual enough, except for his tensed arm.  
He looked up and smiled mischievously. There was a trace of coffe foam on his upper lip.  
"Shall we go back?"  
"Sure,"

Dan slammed the door behind him. He searched the cupboard for any remaining chocolate. He was successful. Just as he began unwrapping it, Phil tapped his shoulder. Dan looked round, stuffing the chocolate into his pocket.  
"You can't have any."  
"Have any what?"  
"Oh, ok," Dan still put a hand in his pocket, guarding his secret treasure. He knew how quickly Phil could snatch something from him, "What's up?"  
Phil giggled, "You've got coffee on your top lip,"  
"Oh!" Dan stuck his tongue out, trying to reach his upper lip, "Is it gone,"  
"No, it's up a bit, to the left." Phil sighed, "Just... Let me do it."  
He grabbed a cloth and ran it under a tap. The cloth was cold and Dan recoiled from his touch.  
"Dan! Stay still or I'll film this and post it!"  
This didn't stop Dan, he kept wriggling until Phil grabbed the back of his head, holding him still. He scrubbed on his face, Dan freezing up at his touch. Phil finished, breathing out slowly through his nose. The air was warm as it brushed past Dan's face, he nearly leaned into it, savouring this moment of closeness. Phil's gaze had moved up to his eyes, no longer studying his lip, instead pulling Dan into his eyes. Phil opened his mouth, but decided against it, instead biting his lip in the most seductive fashion, to Dan at least. Suddenly, he was moving. Phil rushed forward, steadying Dan's head with his hand. Their lips collided, and Dan had to put his hands on the counter to steady himself. The kiss was gentle at first, but it changed as soon as Dan's mouth was open. Phil's tongue reached into his mouth, and he hooked an elbow around Dan's neck. For once, Dan didn't recoil, instead meeting Phil's tongue with his own. He tasted sweet, like sugar and all good things. Dan explored further, discovering more tastes, syrup and chocolate and hope. Just when he thought Phil was done, he moved his hands down to his hips, a few warm fingers under his shirt, rubbing the small off his back. Dan pulled away, gasping for breath. They fell apart, Phil nearly falling onto the table. Dan felt the edge of the counter digging into his back, but he was so enveloped in bliss that he barely noticed. He never wanted the taste of Phil out of his mouth, never wanted another taste in his mouth again. Phil took a bit out of something. Dan put a hand in his pocket, finding it empty.  
"Thanks for the chocolate,"  
"Hey!" Dan lunged forward, managing to break off a few squares.  
Phil dodged and ran back to his room, slamming the door behind him. Dan attempted to push it open, but Phil was evidently leaning on the other side. Dan stayed still for a minute, trying to silence his breath. He felt the wight of Phil's body disappear, but he waited a moment longer before barging through the door.

Dan fell into the room, red in the face. Phil lay gracefully on his bed, nibbling a piece of chocolate. He tried to keep his cool, why was he nervous anyway? Dan had already said he liked him, maybe it was habit. Phil looked Dan in the eyes, daring him closer. He took the bait, jumping on Phil and grabbing the chocolate. Phil wrapped his legs around him and rolled over, pinning Dan down. Phil sat on his chest and snatched the chocolate. He ate as slowly as he could, torturing Dan. He held the last piece between his teeth and raised an eyebrow. Phil leaned forward and Dan did the same, gingerly approaching Phil's mouth. Eventually, he snatched it away, and pushed Phil off of him.  
"Dan, can I tell you a secret?"  
"I can't promise I'll keep it."  
"Oh, but it's a really good!"  
Dan sweeped his hair out of his eyes,  
"Is that so? Well now I'm intrigued."  
"I need your utter confidentiality,"  
"Of course," Dan studied his nails, "Just get on with it,"  
"Well, well I like you too,"  
Dan's head shot up,  
"What was that?"  
"I like you too Dan,"  
A smile lit up Dan's face, and Phil thought he could see tears in Dan's eyes,  
"Really?"  
"Well, yeah," Phil scratched behind his ear, "Didn't you ever wonder why I haven't dated anyway in all the years we have lived together,"  
"No, I thought you had your eye on someone else or something,"  
Phil smiled at Dan. He looked so out of place in this colourful room. Phil hooked a finger into his belt loop and dragged Dan towards him, making sure that he didn't knock the lamp over. He tapped his nose, making a little boop noise as he did it.  
"You're so cute!"  
Dan bit back a retort and sighed heavily. He lay his head on Phil's shoulder, his hair tickling his neck.  
"I love you Phil,"  
"I love you too,"

THE END


End file.
